Numerous stackable containers have been developed for storing various items including jewelry.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,203 to Sorge discloses a stackable box comprised of a plurality of units. In this disclosure, the units are connected to one another by interfacing male and female joints with one another.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,632 to Witkoff shows a stackable jewelry box comprising a case and a cover which can be assembled in a closed condition to form a cube or rectangular prism. In a closed condition the case has a top forwardly and downwardly slanting top socket carrying a forwardly and downwardly slanting pad slit to receive part of a piece of jewelry such as a ring. The cover has a downwardly and forwardly slanting underside to match the top of the case and pad. In a closed condition, with the cover on the case, the box is the shape of a cube or a rectangular prism. The cover can be taken off and fitted to the underside of the case with the front of the cover flush with the rear of the case. Thus, the exposed pad at the top of the case slants downwardly and forwardly at a greater angle than when the cover is on top of the case for better display of the jewelry.
Other examples of stackable containers, including jewelry boxes, include U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,128 to Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,975 to Ovadia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,653 to Ovadia, U.S. Design Pat. No. D474,021 to Lenaerts, U.S. Design Pat. No. D480,211 to Wolf, and U.S. Design Pat. No. D455,550 to Wolf.
These previously known stackable containers have drawbacks. For example, these containers have aesthetic, operational, storage, and travel limitations.
Accordingly it is an object of the present application to provide a stacking tower assembly that is suitable for display, storage, and which can be used in transit.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stacking tower assembly with a locking assembly sufficient to prevent accidental disassembly of adjacent stacking units from one another.
Thus, there is a need for an improved stacking tower assembly suitable for display, storage, and transport of jewelry.